


Crackfic: Set a Spy...

by Archangel_Beth



Category: In Nomine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lucifer <i>hadn't</i> attached a princely coronet to Nybbas when the television was invented?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crackfic: Set a Spy...

* * *

When Nybbas invents the television, the obvious counterpart is the camera. The ability to film, to record, to even leave a machine running where no one -- not even Impudites of Technology -- can see... The advantages are obvious.

Lucifer appears to congratulate Vapula on his Servitor's progress. The Lightbringer smiles, thin and distant, upon the young Taker, and tells the Prince of Technology, "Asmodeus has requested this one's service and Heart. I think it would be appropriate."

And as simple as that, Nybbas is delivered into the hands of the Prince of the Game, who bids him attend as they pace through endless, empty hallways lined by rusted iron doors.

Attend. Listen. Nod. Explain what it is he has done -- and could he leave anything out, to keep himself necessary? No, not beneath those burning eyes.

Nybbas is given an office. A workroom. Forces to add to his mind, and later to his will. His pick of the "criminals" who were once Technology's. He is given power, and favor, a genius in a cage of television monitors -- as the cameras spread throughout Hades, throughout Hell, throughout Earth.

There are no cameras in his quarters. He makes sure of that.

Sometimes Word-bound visit. Usually, they are recorded. Sometimes not. No one sees, when the Countess Intrigue visits him. No one hears, when she whispers in his ear. No one knows that he nods.

But when the time comes...

All of Hell knows that Nybbas has brought evidence of treason to the Lightbringer's attention. That he has spent his boon that Hell would be better-served. That the cameras and recordings have caught the Prince of the Game himself in the act of plotting to dethrone Lucifer himself, the better to rule Hell.

As Baal and Belial depart, to execute the traitor, Lucifer asks, "What reward do you seek? The Word of the Game?"

Nybbas, kneeling, slants a look off-camera, and murmurs, "No, Lord Lightbringer, if it pleases you. If I can serve your esteemed glory, and that of Hell, I would best do so with the Word I know in the most depth."

Lucifer smiles. "Then rise, Prince of the Media -- and ruler of Hades' secret police."

The newest Lord of Hell bows his head in acknowledgment, and rises as he is bid. "I will begin the purging of traitors immediately, my Lord."

The Lightbringer smiles gently, and watches the Impudite leave, with his Lilim consort close behind, holding the camera to follow her new master.

No one sees if she is smiling.


End file.
